puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Enteraname
Enteraname sails the Emerald Ocean. He currently is sailmaster of his crew Poseidon's Tricorne and member of the flag League of Light. Enteraname is mostly known for his puzzle abilities and his aim for perfection. Biography Enteraname started his pirate career on the 27th of July in 2007. He immediately joined Barbary Corsairs, which was run by Barbarosaa. Barbary Corsairs was a part of the Black Flag. Due to a disagreement between Cuzz and Barbarosaa, Barbary Corsairs left Black Flag. Only a few weeks later, Shiina joined Barbary Corsairs. Shiina is currently still one of Enteraname's best hearties, even though she currently plays with an other name. In the mean time, Barbarosaa decided to make his own flag. Soon after the flag Dread was created, Enteraname became a Prince of Dread. Enteraname remained in Barbary Corsairs for months. The decision to leave was made together with Shiina. Barbarosaa had retired from the game, and neither of both saw any chance in running Barbary Corsairs himself. Soon after, Enteraname joined Poseidon's Tricorne. His top hearty Peaced, who taught Enteraname the ropes, when he still played as Stempie. In Poseidon's Tricorne Enteraname met many new people and hearties, like Missterrible, Kneiss, Kinglouie and Soeny. After two days in Poseidon's Tricorne, Enteraname was promoted to officer. In the meanwhile, Enteraname spent time on developing his puzzle standings. After a few months, Enteraname was awarded his first #1 trophy, for one of his favorite puzzles, Sailing. Enteraname also went through the ranks in his crew. Missterrible adopted him as her Y!PP son and not long after Enteraname reached the rank of fleet officer. Until the moment Kneiss decided to focus more on real life, nothing happenend. After that, a few senior officers gained control over Poseidon's Tricorne. Missterrible decided Enteraname deserved the rank of senior officer, which occurred several days after that decision. Only two months after, Enteraname also became a prince of League of Light, together with Merla, who joined Poseidon's Tricorne 8 months later. Enteraname found out being a royal is hard work, and due to his school he had to give up royalty. In April 2011, he finally managed to get his desired 12 familiars on Sage. The familiars are named after the 12 signs of Zodiac. Apart from two short periods, Enteraname has been a member of Poseidon's Tricorne ever since he joined the crew. On the second of December, 2011, Enteraname finally managed to complete his karkinos collection, by obtaining the last, black/gold, karkinos. Enteraname currently haunts the Emerald ocean for more ultimates. Contributions and accomplishments * Collected 20 karkinos, with at least one of each color. * Came 4th in an old-style Sailing bake-off in February 2010 on Hunter as Parloralt. * Came 12th in an old-style Carpentry bake-off in January 2009 on Hunter as Parloralt. * Won several ribbons during the Winter Olympics of 2010. * Placed a few times in the top 4 in familiar puzzle competitions. (Gunning, 3rd. Rigging/blacksmithing, 4th. Alchemistry/shipwright/gunning, 4th. Alchemistry, 2nd) * Earned two seahorses in Atlantis for outstanding Sailing. * Won a tan octopus in an automated tan familiar Swordfight tournament on the 17th of October, 2009. * Was royalty in Dread and League of Light. * Came 1st in an old-style Sailing bake-off on Cobalt (18-07-2010), winning a red monkey. * Placed first in a sailing, shipwright and blacksmithing competition, winning a navy octopus. * Placed first in an alchemistry competition, winning a gold/gold parrot * Placed first in the Valentine's Familiar Elimination Bake-off, winning a maroon/rose parrot. * Placed first in a shipwright, duty navigation, gunning and foraging competition, winning a pink octopus. * Placed first in an impromptu competition (Navigating, foraging, gunning, sailing, rigging, bilge and carp), winning a tan/violet parrot. * Came second in an old-style sailing bake-off on Meridian, winning a tan monkey. * Placed first in both weaving and foraging in the all puzzle Closing Ceremony on the 12th of August, winning a tan octopus and a aqua/tan parrot. * Owns a total of 18 familiars (16 on Emerald, 1 on Cerulean and 1 on Meridian), of which 8 are colored.